Just a Scratch?
by x.imagine.x
Summary: "After recovering from the initial shock, Lisbon took a quick mental inventory of herself before brushing some glass off her lap. Glass. From the passenger window. Jane's window." Response to Lia Walker's 'Jane/Lisbon Accident' challenge.


**A/N: This is a response to the Jane/Lisbon Accident.**

**Challenge Name:** Jane/Lisbon Accident

**Pairing(s)/Characters Involved: **Jane/Lisbon if you wish.

**Description: **I'd like to see what someone can come up with for: Jane and Lisbon on their way to a crime scene when they are broadsided by a driver on the passenger side where Jane is, he gets hurt.

**Must Include:** MUST put the word "Clear".

Disclaimer: None of it is mine!

* * *

**Just a Scratch**

"Jane, I'm serious. Stop it," Lisbon scolded, trying unsuccessfully to keep the amusement out of her voice.

The blond consultant rolled his eyes, knowing she wouldn't follow through on any of the threats she'd made thus far. She wasn't going to kick him out of the vehicle when they hadn't even been to the crime scene yet, she wasn't going to throw him out the window because it was a long way down to the bottom of the valley they were driving alongside, and she definitely wasn't going to send his couch off to the dump because that would just be cruel.

"Jane, I'm serious. Stop it."

"Jane!"

"Jane!"

"Jane, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Jane, I'm trying to concentrate."

"I'm going to get in an accident if you don't stop it."

"I'm going to get in an accident if you don't stop it."

Lisbon made a very annoyed sound and muttered something that sounded like a wish that Minnelli had never put Jane on her team. Jane just smiled his patented Jane-smile. She was officially annoyed. Well it wasn't his fault there was nothing else to do on the two hour drive.

The next twenty minutes passed in silence. They were almost there.

"Lisbon?"

Silence.

"Lisbon?"

She was trying her best to ignore him.

"Lisbon?"

"What?!" She turned her head angrily towards Jane.

"Why are you always so-"

His sentence was cut off by a very loud crash. The SUV skidded to the side as the passenger window was smashed by the impact of a very large truck. The airbags deployed as Lisbon and Jane were thrust to the left, straining against the seatbelts that were keeping them relatively in place.

After recovering from the initial shock, Lisbon took a quick mental inventory of herself before brushing some glass off her lap. Glass. From the passenger window. Jane's window. Jane was sitting on the passenger side!

"Jane, are you alright?"

Silence.

Lisbon twisted her head to look over at the consultant sitting in the passenger seat.

"Jane?"

His head was bowed, his body slumped forward against the seatbelt.

"Jane!"

* * *

The ambulance arrived and Jane was whisked inside almost immediately.

Lisbon pulled out her phone to call Cho.

"Hey, we're going to be a bit late."

"We got into a little accident."

"Can you send Rigsby?"

She hung up quickly and made her way over to the ambulance. She sighed as she got within earshot. Jane was in the middle of insulting the paramedics. Great.

"Honestly, you'd think by this stage in your career- OW!" Jane yelped.

Lisbon smiled satisfactorily as Jane rubbed his arm where she'd hit him. "Stop insulting people, Jane. They're just trying to help."

The female medic looked up at her gratefully.

"Easy for you to say. It's not your forehead that they're needlessly stitching shut."

"Jane, you hit your head. It knocked you out-"

"Only for a minute," he protested.

"There's a huge gash. If she says you need stitches, you need stitches."

"I really don't."

"Are you a paramedic?"

"No."

"Then what makes you think you know any better than they do?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought."

Jane winced as the paramedic made another stitch. "That hurt."

"Oh suck it up," Lisbon snapped.

"Your clear concern for my wellbeing astounds me," Jane said sarcastically.

"You expect me to feel sorry for you?"

"Well, of course."

"And why would I?"

"Because I'm injured."

"Oh please. You said yourself it's just a scratch."

"A scratch that needs stitches!"

"Which you claim are needless…"

"There! Good as new, Mr. Jane," The paramedic exclaimed, looking extremely relieved to be done.

Jane grumbled the entire time between getting up and walking with Lisbon towards the waiting Rigsby.

"Hey guys, you alright?"

"We're fine," Lisbon answered before Jane could even open his mouth.

"_I'm_ not," The consultant pouted.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a baby."

After all, it was just a scratch.

* * *

**A/N: I have a feeling people would expect a response to that kind of challenge to have Jane seriously injured. That's what my mind jumped to at first, but then I started thinking that maybe people would expect Jane to be seriously injured, and I wanted to try writing something a little lighter, just to see if I could do it. **

**So please review and tell me what you thought! Did you think the light parts were alright?**


End file.
